


You Asked Me To

by lilmoongodess



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWOP, handjobs, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmoongodess/pseuds/lilmoongodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little smutty drabble inspired by a post on tumblr by rdjinspiringlybeautiful.</p>
<p>i wrote it at 2 am, hyped on coffee and batteries because dayum. yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Asked Me To

"Why are you even back here? I told you I didn't need those anymore and you can just trot your undergrad paid intern ass back down to-" The words died off in Tony's throat as he turned to find Steve striding through the office towards him. Steve had made sure to lock the door behind himself and knew he had at least twenty minutes until Tony's next scheduled appointment.

He wasn't wasting a second.

"Steve...what are you-" Tony was blinking rapidly as Steve grabbed him gently and pulled him close. "What-" He tried again, but Steve cut him off with a hard kiss, pushing Tony up against the huge wall to ceiling windows behind Tony's desk.

Tony didn't take long to catch on, kissing back with tongue and soft moans. Steve knew the office wasn't soundproof, knew that Tony had to reign in his usually-VERY loud noises. Pity, but it couldn't be helped. 

Actually, as Steve dropped to his knees and began working open Tony's fly, it was sort of nice. The soft gasps and moans and bitten off curses were firing his blood just as hot as if Tony were screaming. It was oddly intimate, stroking his hands up Tony's body, under his expensive suit as he took Tony's quickly hardening cock between his lips.

"Steve- I- Oh god...yesssss....." Tony hissed as Steve began a deep stroking rhythm, sliding his tongue around as Tony had taught him. His clever engineering fingers slid into his hair, messing it. Tony liked him messy. He pulled off slowly, drawing deep as he did, leaving a string of saliva between his lips and the tip of Tony's cock.

It was only Steve's serum-enhanced hearing that could've possibly heard the rough rumbled whisper. "Don't stop..."

Steve eagerly obeyed and Tony's fingers tightened hard in his hair again as he swallowed the throbbing length back down. Tony's body stiffened above him and Steve reveled in it, and began bringing to bear all the tricks that Tony had taught him through many hours of Steve's cock in HIS mouth. Steve couldn't help but smile.

Tony began trembling when Steve's tongue fluttered along the length, his teeth barely scraping the swollen head. He drew off and sucked hot kisses on Tony's slit, greedy for the pearly drops there. Tony was panting, and Steve risked a glance up at him. And nearly came in his pants.

Tony's face was flushed with pleasure, dark and knowing eyes closed for once, his thick lashes crested and fluttering against the sharp line of his cheekbones. God he was so beautiful it made his Steve's chest ache. But it was his lips, Tony's full lush soft lips that now caught Steve's full attention.

The bows of his lips were moving rapidly, silently....Steve focused more and licked at the ridge of a vein and began reading the words.

" _Don't stop, Steve. C'mon, more. Need it, Steve please, I need you to._ "

Steve obeyed, arching his head and taking Tony down once more, sucking hungry, eyes locked on Tony's lips. Not a single sound escaped Tony's body. Steve found himself envious of that sort of control, and dually surprised. He didn't think Tony was capable of being silent.

" _Yeah, fuck yes, like that. God your mouth, so hot,wet, oh deeper take me deeper, baby_."

Inhaling deeply, trusting to his meta-abilities to keep oxygen in his lungs longer, Steve opened wider and took Tony's cock to the back of his throat, eyes watering a little but still he watched Tony's lips. The air around them seemed thick, too hot and close. Only the light in the corners of his eyes betrayed that it was full daylight against huge windows overlooking the world.

A soft, barely audible grunt was his reward and Tony's lips moved faster.

" _Swallow now, yes, oh God Steve. God I want to fuck your mouth, just hold your head and fuck your filthy sweet, hot gorgeous fucking mouth. Please, oh God, please._ "

Steve felt his own body grow heavier with need and he relaxed himself further, sagging his weight into his knees and reaching up to cup around Tony's ass, gently encouraging Tony to thrust. His eyes never left Tony's lips, and his own cock stiffened painfully when he watched the hot round 'o' shape fall open and slack as Tony thrust shallowly. Steve hummed low in his throat in response and Tony thrust again, harder. Steve's eyes watered again, streaming, but he forced them to stay open, keeping his mouth soft and relaxed and completely at Tony's mercy. Tony's lips moved even faster, words falling silent and hot like sparks from a welder's torch, hips pumping up to fuck Steve's mouth.

" _Oh Steve yes. So good. Take it, take my cock...not gonna last....suck and swallow me baby, please, please, please. Take my come, suck harder, swallow me now...Steve..Steve....Ste- Ooooh!_ "

The words stopped on his lips as Tony's jaw dropped then clenched shut, gleaming teeth gritting as he thrust. Steve's eyes widened as Tony's come flooded his mouth. More, and more, and more, Steve swallowed as fast as he could, digging his fingers into Tony's ass and moaning softly. Tony hissed and stilled, shuddering as he finished. Steve panted and slowly pulled off, hands coming around to carefully tuck Tony's cock back into his pants. 

He licked his lips and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and sat back on his heels, smiling up at Tony. The breath was pushed out of his chest in a hot surprised sigh as Tony crashed down into him, mouth on his, tongue thrusting in, chasing his own taste with a low, hot moan.

Steve crushed his mouth to Tony's and crushed his lover to his chest tightly. For long minutes they kissed, Tony still mainly silent, betrayed by panting gasps. Steve forced down a hot moan of his own when he felt Tony's hand go down to his jeans and rub a heartbeat, then squeeze, then deftly undo the zipper and slide inside.

It was over almost embarrassingly fast, Tony's clever calloused hand knew just how to stroke him, and the engineer's mouth was sealed to his own, muffling the harsh grunt and cry as Steve came in his hand. Tony gentled his touch, and softened his kiss, soothing Steve with silent words against his lips. Steve blushed and felt warmer when he thought he felt the shape of an 'L' there.

Pulling back, Tony smiled bright and dazzling, taking Steve's breath away. They stood, pulling each other up, and wordlessly they settled themselves as best they were able. They had been quiet, but anyone who looked too closely as they left the office would know exactly what they'd been up to.

As Steve straightened Tony's tie, Tony brushed his hands down over Steve's button down, smoothing it. An amused and satisfied smile played on his lips, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of you barging into my office and applying a sexual EMP to my brain?"

Steve grinned back, taking Tony's hand in his and lifting it to his own lips. He figured out what had happened. While Steve had been focused on Tony's lips, he hadn't realized that Tony's eyes must've been just barely open. Genius that he was, of course Tony figured out that Steve could read lips, and of course, he ran with it. To the end zone. He held Tony's bright, honey-whiskey gaze and kissed the skin again, waiting for Tony's eyes to drop to his own lips before mouthing silently,

" _You asked me to._ "


End file.
